


Sweet love

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Baekhyun is self loathing and alone at Valentine's Day.Chanyeol is a romantic idiot.Thats about it. Oh... and there's ice cream.





	Sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of fluff that I wrote for my lovely friend "Imissedyourskin". It's nothing like her beautiful "Moon of Seoul" and her other Chanbaek-fics. But her writing made me fall in love with these cute boys, so this is for her, and of course anyone who want a little bit of chanbaek-fluff. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so close your eyes at my mistakes and enjoy <3

 

  
  


"Do I look alright?"

The question kicked the brown haired boy out of his coma on the couch. He had been playing games on his phone for over an hour and startled from his friend's question. Baekhyun sighed and stuck his phone in his pocket before he turned to watch the guy posing in the middle of the room. Minseok was dressed in a crisp white button down shirt and black slim jeans. He looked like he had used more time on his hair than an average girl and his eyes were framed in black eye liner. The sight made Baekhyun sit up straight.

"Wow! Who are you trying to impress?" He had to admit, his friend looked hot, like he was ready to enter the stage.

"I'm going to meet a girl" Minseok lifted his right hand that was holding a bouquet of red roses and covered his blush with pretending he was sniffing the red flowers.

"Oooo! Flowers! Who's the lucky girl?" Baekhyun had sat up straight and watched with amusement how his friend was going all shy. Minseok shook his head at first, then told the story about how one friend happened to know someone who knew someone who worked in an entertainment company. There was this new blonde European girl that recently started working, and after meeting her at a lunch, their common friends had set them up for a Valentine's date. "Sofia" A soft smile spread all the way to his eyes as he spoke the name.

"You totally like her" Baekhyun stood up and walked the few meters over to bury his own nose in the flowers, inhale the sweet smell and looked up through his lashes, questioning the choice of flowers.

"It's valentines day, it has to be roses!" Minseok hid the bouquet behind his back, away from long fingers and curious eyes. "Have you not bought roses for your valentine?"

Baekhyun didn't have any date for valentines day, the only one he wanted as his date, was busy working in the studio. So he snorted at the question and waved the flower boy off with a pout on his face. "Just don't eat all her food," he shouted after him, but Minseok was already out the door and on his way to have a proper valentine date night. Baekhyun sighed for the second time in just a couple of minutes and fell back down on the couch. Were was everyone after all? Now that he knew Minseok was gone, he noticed how no one else had come back to their dorm. There were no smell of food from the kitchen, no sound of music from any room, no laughter or yelling, all too quiet. He didn't miss all of them that much, but he missed Chanyeol for sure. It wasn't like he could blame him for not staying in on Valentine's day. Baekhyun had never asked him to, never told him how badly he wanted him to be his date for Valentine's Day. Sure he felt the other boy should have known, seen how they again and again ended up in each others rooms, and beds, after nightfall. There were no longer innocent talks facing each other, but heated embraces and skin searching skin, but also tiptoeing back to his own room before dawn. He secretly hated that they never got to wake up together, never got to share the soft moment between sleep and awake when the body is warm and relaxed and smelling of night and love. He knew the boys knew. He even knew that the boys knew that they knew they knew. Still, it was so difficult to talk in daylight. And here he was on the couch, alone in a oversized sweater, playing games on his phone to make the time pass faster. What was everyone up to anyway? It was unusual that everyone was out at night without them having a show or something. Curiosity made him pull out his phone and send off a couple of messages in their group chat, making a joke on Minseok's behalf and whining about having to cook and eat alone. Replies didn't take long. Jongdae was in studio with Chanyeol, working on a new song, Kyungsoo and Jongin were home with their families, being all soft and homesick on the day of love. Junmeyon and Sehun was apparently out on a private dinner, or so they had said. Baekhyun chuckled at the boys trying to act like best friend and long time room mates. That was what he should have been doing too. Jealousy made his stomach twist, even if he was more than happy about their growing relationship, and he stuffed the phone under a pillow. It was time to think of something to eat, knowing he should eat healthy and probably cook something with veggies. Instead his feet brought him over to the freezer. They had ice cream and he decided to treat his sulking body with a big bowl of silky smooth ice cream. In a drawer he found cookies and caramel sauce and grabbed both. Before walking back to the living room, he put music on loud, it was songs Chanyeol had recorded in private and given to him and a couple of songs they had done together. Way to torture yourself, but at least it felt a little like the boy with the dark velvety voice was in the room with him. He tucked himself in a fluffy blanket and dipped the spoon into the mountain of ice cream, cookies and caramel sauce. The crunchy cookie pieces made him think of his playful and sometimes crazy friend, all his stupid ideas and bubbly laughter. Sweet caramel sauce stuck to his fingers and lips and his mind travelled to Chanyeol's cute face and puppy eyes, coloured of dark caramel. Licking caramel of his upper lip forced him to close his eyes and let the memory of sweet lips against his send a shiver down his spine. Underneath the sweet and crisp surface of cookies and caramel, there were pure white vanilla. Silky smooth like the touch from Chanyeol's fingers against his skin, pure and honest like his heart.

  
  


With a too loud knock he sat his bowl down on the table in front of him and walked with determined steps over to the computer and turned of the music. Enough of this self loathing for today. He was going to finish his ice cream and go back to his games on the phone. Not much had been going on in the group chat after he left it, but his heart skipped a beat when he noticed a private message from Chanyeol, not for everyone, sent to him exclusively, telling he would be back in a little while, asked if he wanted to watch a film later. The thought of seeing a film, curling up on the couch under a blanket, let his head rest at the inviting chest, put a big grin at his face and he jumped up to get his computer, eager to find the perfect film.

  
  


“Hi”

A dark voice broke the silence. Baekhyun had been lost in his thoughts for a while, not noticed doors being opened and closed around him. In front of him, just inside the door, leaned against the wall, stood Chanyeol. Baekhyun's tongue was stuck in his dry mouth at the sight of the gorgeous man talking to him. He was wearing a grey shirt, unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up. His jeans were dark blue, hanging low on his waist, making his hip bones visible under the open shirt. In his right hand he held a bouquet of red roses. When the surprised boy on the couch didn't speak up, the taller boy walked over to him and pulled him op on his feet.

“Roses for my valentine,” Chanyeol said and reached him the flowers. Baekhyun took them, still a bit taken aback from how shy he suddenly felt.   
“Thank you” he finally got out and tiptoed to give the romantic idiot in front of him a kiss on his cheek. Chanyeol wasn't happy with a kiss on the cheek and turned his head so their lips met for a second before the smaller boy pulled back. Their gaze met, Chanyeol clearly not planning to let him go until he got what he came for. Roses still in hand, Baekhyun curled his arms around the taller boy's neck and kissed him properly this time. Pushed their lips together, smiled into the kiss when he felt how Chanyeol was kissing back, tilting his head and tightening his hold around his waist, nearly lifting him off the ground. When Baekhyun had both his feet on the ground again, he turned around and placed the ten red roses on the table, next to his half finished bowl of melted ice cream.

“Having ice cream for dinner?” Chanyeol lifted the bowl and chuckled. Baekhyun tried to grab it back, not going to let him tease him about it. It wasn't going without a fight though, and they jumped around the small table like kids fighting over a toy. Baekhyun finally got it back and walked against the kitchen, holding the bowl like a price he had won. Chanyeol followed him and trapped him against the kitchen counter. Baekhyun turned in his arms and saw straight up into a pair of twinkling eyes.

“Did you want some too?” Baekhyun felt his skin tingle from how close they were standing. Instead of answering the question, Chanyeol lifted a startled, yelping boy up on the counter before he pushed himself into the space between his legs and shut him up with another kiss. Baekhyun picked up his bowl of melted vanilla ice cream and filled one spoon, held it in front of Chanyeol's face.

“But it's all melted by now...” Sporting his sad puppy eyes and pouting lips, he showed how the cream was dripping from the spoon. Chanyeol opened his mouth anyway, chased the spoon. Baekhyun pulled it away, but then held it close again. The second Chanyeol almost had his mouth on it, Baekhyun lowered his hand and let the cream drip down over the bare chest in front of him.

“Oh! I'm so sorry” He filled a new spoon and held it out again, only to repeat his action once more. This time Chanyeol seemed to be better prepared and instead of watching his own chest, he held Baekhyun's gaze. When the cold steel of the spoon slid over his nipples, the gaze darkened and Baekhyun got braver.  
“So clumsy of me. Let me make up for it” He leaned in and used his tongue and lips to lick up the drops of ice cream on Chanyeol's soft stomach and toned chest, closed his lips around the stiff nipples, kissed his way up along his collar bones and up his neck, finished with a kiss on his mouth, made sure Chanyeol got to taste the sweet vanilla too. He heard how his treatment made the other breath faster, felt the tiny shivers in his body. The pair of hands that had been holding on to his thighs travelled upwards to his waist and slowly up his body, pushing up his big sweater at the same time. Baekhyun lifted his arms and let the fabric get pulled of. When his hands were free, he let them slide under the blue shirt, traced strong muscles with his finger tips under the loose shirt. He hooked his legs around Chanyeol's hips and pulled him close. It was not longer possible to hold his eyes open, all of his body was on fire from the lips that tasted every inch of his chest. Warm breath and a soft tongue over his sensitive nipples was making his body twist and dick grow painfully hard inside his pants. Baekhyun moved his arms up around Chanyeol's neck and let the stronger boy lift him of the counter and carry him to his bedroom, never letting go of his mouth, bumping into door frames and walls on the way. They kissed and laughed and finally dumped down on Chanyeol's bed, Baekhyun on his back. Chanyeol didn't waist any time but went for his jeans immediately. Baekhyun grabbed his wrists and forced the beautiful boy to look up at him, had to tell him the one thing he had been so afraid of.

“I want to stay until dawn, I want to have you close when I wake up tomorrow morning.” Chanyeol let go of his jeans and crawled up next to him in the bed, kissed him softly and let his large hands frame Baekhyun's face, watched him closely.

“Of course you are waking up close to me tomorrow. You can do that every day if you want to” That was the answer he needed, the only thing he needed to know for his body to ignite and flip them around. Baekhyun leaned down and kissed the thin skin on the Chanyeol's neck and whispered with an raspy voice “Ready?”

  
  


Happy Valentine's Day <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read a beautiful Canbaek-story? Here it is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222110/chapters/30244062


End file.
